Who will i run to?
by Bedazzle Me
Summary: Harm goes to a bar to try and forget Paraguay. He sees someone there. What’ll happen? PG Just in case. HM


Disclaimer: Me don't own nothing. *Me neither* Not the song *Nope* And not the characters. *If me's did, Mac and Harm would be married with lotsa babies by now!! *Mmm-hmm*  
  
Summery: Harm goes to a bar to try and forget Paraguay. He sees someone there. What'll happen?  
  
Pairings: Harm and Mac *all the way*  
  
A/N: Me auzzie! So down here, Paraguay hasn't happened(. *Yet* :'( So I'm really *really* really *really* really sorry if I gots something wrong. *OH the song* Yeah, the song is Who will I run to by Kiley Dean *So sad* Very sad *But I like it* Yes I do.  
  
On with *the story!!*  
  
Who will I run to?  
  
Harm had enough. He couldn't just sit around and feel sorry for himself. He got and grabbed his keys. He went down stairs, got into his car and started driving. He ended up at a bar. With nothing better to do he entered the half-full bar and sat at the counter.  
  
"What would you like?" asked the bartender.  
  
"A Gin and Tonic thanks."  
  
The bartender turned around and fixed Harm his drink. He set it in front of Harm. "We've got one of our regulars here tonight. She may even sing for us. She has an amazing voice you know. Weird through, she never orders anything with alcohol." The bartender shrugged.  
  
"Have you asked her why?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yeah actually, but she always changes the subject." He replied. "Hey Jimmy"  
  
"Wa," replied a voice on the other side of the bar.  
  
"She gonna sing tonight?" Jimmy walked up to the bartender.  
  
"Yeah! She requested a song. Sad one too."  
  
"Poor girl." The bartender turned and looked at Harm again. "I guess we are in for a treat."  
  
"I guess so," Harm replied.  
  
"She will blow your socks off. Look she's getting up on stage," the bartender pointed at the medium sized stage behind Harm.  
  
Harm turned around and his socks were blown right off his feet. Up on the stage stood.  
  
"Mac," he whispered.  
  
"This song basically says how I am feeling." Mac's voice was filled with sadness. "Okay here it goes."  
  
The music started and then her voice filled the quiet bar.  
  
"You were the one who I could tell My deepest fears,  
  
And you were the one who always wiped Away my tears  
  
When he hurt me you were my prince Straight from above"  
  
Her voice was like an angel's. The bartender understated her voice. Her voice wasn't amazing, no it was precious, beautiful, the greatest voice he had ever heard. He was transfixed on her.  
  
"Like a fool I never saw You were falling in love,  
  
So now I've lost everything,  
  
'Cause now you say you've gone forever more,  
  
So who will I."  
  
Listening to the words, he realised she was talking about him. Well, he hoped she was anyway.  
  
"Who will I run to?  
  
Who will I turn to?  
  
Now that you left me behind Who will dry my tears when I cry?  
  
Who will I run to?  
  
And who will I turn to?  
  
Now that you're not here in my life"  
  
Mac's eyes were becoming shinier by the word. Harm realised they were tears. He caused those tears and that just broke his heart.  
  
"You were the one I took for granted All those years,  
  
And you were the one I should have known It was so clear,  
  
How could I be so blind not to see What's before my eyes,  
  
I'll get you back here with me If it takes the rest of my life,  
  
'Cause I would do anything,  
  
'Cause I want you back forever more,  
  
So who will I."  
  
A tear slipped from Mac's eye. Harm wanted to go up there and wipe it away. But he couldn't. He felt as if he was super-glued to the stool.  
  
"Who will I run to?  
  
Who will I turn to?  
  
Now that you left me behind Who will dry my tears when I cry?  
  
Who will I run to?  
  
And who will I turn to?  
  
Now that you're not here in my life"  
  
Another tear fell down her rosy cheek, followed by another, and another.  
  
"I would gladly turn and cross The deep blue sea,  
  
If I could know that I would Have you here with me Ooh,  
  
I realised that I was blind But now I finally see,  
  
I need you back here in my life, Ooh baby can't it be?"  
  
Harm wished that the song would go on forever. It was finally making sense. At least he thought it was. He wouldn't be absolutely sure until he talked to her.  
  
"Who will I run to?  
  
Who will I turn to?  
  
Now that you left me behind Who will dry my tears when I cry?  
  
Who will I run to?  
  
And who will I turn to?  
  
Now that you're not here in my life"  
  
Who will be there for me?  
  
Who's gonna rescue me?  
  
Who's gonna share my dreams?  
  
Who's gonna mend this broken heart?  
  
Ooh baby"  
  
The finished and Mac wiped her tears from her face. She took a little bow and got off the stage.  
  
She went to her seat, picked up her keys, she left enough money to cover her coke and left.  
  
Harm paid for his drinks and saw that she had left her jacket. He picked it up and followed her outside.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!!" Harm called. Mac turned around. "You forgot your jacket."  
  
"Thanks," she replied. "You were there weren't you? You heard me sing."  
  
"Yeah. So who'd you sing that song for?"  
  
"You." She looked down. "Look Harm I am really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't."  
  
"It's ok. I'm sorry, too. I didn't give you a chance to explain. "  
  
"I'm not with Webb you know."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No. He's just a friend." She looked up at him and he could see tears in her eyes. One slipped and fell. Harm put his and on her cheek and using his thumb, he wiped it away. He lent down and captured her lips in a soft, yet satisfying, kiss. They pulled apart and Mac looked into Harm's eyes and Harm in to her's. "I love you" she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too" He replied.  
  
"Really?" She questioned.  
  
"Really," he replied.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: 944 words. Not bad. *For you!* Oh shut up! *Hope you liked it. Review please?!?!?!* 


End file.
